When I Ruled the World
by JC 619
Summary: Years after Phantom Planet. Vlad is still alive, but a Shell of the former Man he once was until he does something that could cost him his own life. The Song Viva La Vida by Coldplay is used.


Hi There DP Fans. I know alot of you have heard of the Song "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay. Recently, I thought about how the Song kind of reminds me of Vlad abit (Due to the Episode Phantom Planet) So, I thought about making a Story using the Song. Here you go!! P.S. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and Viva La Vida belongs to Coldplay (Wink Wink)

* * *

It had been Ten Years since an Asteroid changed the fates of two Halfas. Young Danny Fenton/Phantom became a World Wide Hero,  
and Mayor Vlad Masters/Plasmius became a Hated Man. Nowadays Danny was a Top Researcher in Paranormal Studies, and a respected Person.  
As for Vlad, His supposed demise via Disasteroid was perfect enough for him to slink back to Earth as a poor shell of a man.

_I used to rule the world Seas would rise when I gave the word Now in the morning I sweep alone Sweep the streets I used to own I used to roll the dice Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

Vlad was now a shambled Old man as he sat on an old Park Bench that was the only Home he had. His old Clothes had shown their age, and his hair was falling out fairly quicker than a man his age. The only thing that he could call his was an old photo of himself, and his two "Former" Friends Jack & Maddie Fenton.

_One minute I held the key Next the walls were closed on me And I discovered that my castles stand Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand_

The Sun began to fall onto Amity Park, and to Vlad, it was another end to another day of his own Sentence of Life in Exile. Vlad began to try to sleep, and hope that the Cold Winds wouldn't end him when he heard a small Dog barking repeatedly. A small Doberman Puppy ran in front of him leaving the Park, and heading into the Road. A Young Girl then began to after the dog. "Come back Charlotte!" said the Girl as she too ran towards the Road.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a' ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain Once you know there was never, never an honest word That was when I ruled the world (Ohhh)_

Vlad turned his head to see what was happening when he then saw that a Truck was coming down the Road. "Oh Crud!!" said the Truck Driver as he suddenly pumped the Brakes to stop the Truck. The Truck though was still going, and was about to hit the Girl, and her Dog when suddenly, Vlad pushed himself in front of the Trucks path, and saving the Girl & her Dog. All what Vlad could think was "This is the Curtain Call.".

_It was the wicked and wild wind Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums People couldn't believe what I'd become Revolutionaries Wait For my head on a silver plate Just a puppet on a lonely string Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_"_The Ambulance is on the way." said one man as Vlad began _to_ open his eyes again. He was pretty much in pain as he tried to move. Vlad began to ponder if this was the end of him as People began to look at him. "What happened?" said a woman as she had visible tears in her eyes. "Guy got hit by a Truck, pushed a Girl, and her dog out of the way." said another man. Vlad began to feel his slowly passing away so he began to queitly apologize for everything that he had done in his life. After afew moments, Vlad's final words were: I have been forgiven.... before he closed his eyes one last time.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a' ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word but that was when I ruled the world (Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)_

Vlad's Tombstone is shown with the Engraving Showing: Here Lies Vlad Masters. A man who's Inner Spirit was his mask of torment. Just then, a Man appears, and drops a White Rose onto the Grave. "Farewell, Perhaps we could have been friends one day." said the man, Then the man kneeled down onto the Grave. The man was none other then Danny Fenton. After a Moment, Danny walked away from the Site with his head down. "At least, He ended his life as a man rather then a monster." said Danny as he smiled.

_I Hear Jerusalem bells a' ringings Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh"_

Well There you go Folks! I've had this Idea for awhile, and I hope you liked it. _REVIEWS_ are Up!, and **Happy New Year!**

* * *


End file.
